Air conditioning systems with directed relief valves for ventilating refrigerant are well known in the art. An example is such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,531 (the '531 patent) to Numoto et al.
The '531 patent discloses an air conditioning system utilizing a flammable refrigerant, such as propane. The system includes the standard components of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. The system also includes a sensor to monitor leakage of the refrigerant, particularly in an air space. When a leak is detected, the sensor generates a signal. A discharge electric valve receives the signal and opens the valve in response to the signal, ventilating the refrigerant to the atmosphere. The discharge electric valve is presumably a solenoid-type or electric motor-type valve.
Although the prior art air conditioning system allows for ventilation of a refrigerant to atmosphere in case of a refrigerant leak, there remains an opportunity for an air conditioning system to ventilate the refrigerant from the air conditioning system at a faster rate and with less mechanical complexity than provided by the prior art. Furthermore, there also remains an opportunity for an air conditioning system to ventilate the refrigerant depending on the operating state of refrigerant sensors that sense the refrigerant leak.